1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a system and method for mounting an object, such as a fender for boats, to a structure, such as a boat. More particularly, this relates to such a system and method where there is provided a mounting block which is adjustably connected to a rope that in turn connects to a fender, with the mounting block being arranged to be conveniently and adjustably attached and detached to an elongate member on the boat, and desirably be attached to a stanchion for the rail on the boat.
2. Background Art
When a boat is being docked, it is common to position several fenders along the side of the boat so that the fenders are positioned between the side of the hull of the boat and the dock to cushion any impact. Quite commonly these fenders are elongate cylindrical members that are connected at one end to a rope that in turn is tied or attached by tieing the rope around the railing of the boat.
There are various mechanical devices to attach the upper end of the rope to the boat, and to the best knowledge of the applicant, most of these are designed to connect to the horizontal rail. Also, the rope may be attached or tied to a cleat or other object.
It is elementary that any device or system that is used on a boat should be reliable, easily stowable (if it is to be stowed) and also convenient to mount or dismount (or connect or disconnect) if that is part of the function of the device. Further, it should as much as possible be what is termed in the vernacular as "idiot proof" in that it has a low probability of being operated or manipulated ineptly so that it will not function as intended.
Another consideration is that any device such as this should lend itself to economy of production. If the device or any component is to be made of plastic, it is also desirable that this could conveniently be made by an economical method, such as injection molding.
A search of the patent literature has disclosed a number of devices used in connecting or fastening various objects. These are the following;
There are three patent which show a method of connecting a line to a boat.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,650,236 (McFarlane) shows what is called a "marine line holder" where there is an attaching device with an open vertical slot which tapers inwardly in a downward direction. A rope with a knot tied at the end is inserted into the upper end of the slot, and as the rope drops downwardly the knot is retained within the sloped sidewall.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,055,333 (Ryan) shows an anchor retaining device which is bolted or otherwise secured to a structure to hold a cable. This retaining device has two adjacent rigid loop portions, each having slotted openings through which the cable can pass and engage the loop portions in various ways to be attached.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,267,469 (Joys) shows a sail slide fixture, where there is a clip 19 attached to a rope connected to the sail. The clip in turn connects to a member having two laterally spaced oppositely extending fingers to connect to a guy wire 11.
Two of the patents developed in the search disclose a method of connecting one part of a rope or cable to another part of the rope or cable.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,404,712 (Northe et al) shows a sling hook where there is a hook portion 28 and another portion having a curved opening which can receive a cable to which the sling hook is attached.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,930,193 (Baker) shows a cable retainer to be used in logging. There is one cable 33 that has an enlarged ferrule 41 attached thereto. The cable 33 fits in one opening of the retainer and is retained therein by the ferrule 41 fitting in an enlarged recess in the device. The other cable 30 is removably connected to the device through a slanted side opening into a passageway having an enlarged recess positioned oppositely to the other recess, and a ferrule of the second cable fits in that recess.
Two patent show devices for tightening a rope by doubling the rope back over on itself by means of an adjustable member.
One of these is U.S. Pat. No. 4,222,157 (Forman). This patent shows a rope tightening device which is a plate-like member having two laterally spaced openings. One end of the rope is attached by a knot to one of the openings and two laterally spaced openings. One end of the rope is attached by a knot to one of the openings and looped back through the other opening so as to form an adjustable loop portion.
The second patent is U.S. Pat. No. 407,573 Campbell) which shows a rope clasp having a loop portion which is in turn connected to two oppositely extending fingers defining a slot into which the rope is inserted.
Two of the patents disclosed in the search show a means of connecting two cords, ropes or wires to one another.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,942,314T (Debner et al) shows a device for clamping two cord lengths parallel to one another. There are two laterally spaced "S" shaped sections connected together by their middle portions. The upper two arms of the two "S's" are disposed oppositely to one another to engage a cord in the recesses of the upper "S" portions, and the lower "s" portions receive the other cord.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,017,205 (Williams) shows a fastener to attach two wires to one another so that these extend at right angles to one another. The device has a central slot to receive one wire, and on opposite sides of that slot there are two oppositely extending semi-circular bight portions 11 which grip the other the other wire. The particular function of this is to secure together the wires which support tobacco plants or netting.
Two of the patents show devices for connecting a wire or cable to a stationary member.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,386,129 (Maack) shows a wire holder by which, for example, a wire can be attached to a metal fence post. This is a flat metal piece having two laterally spaced oppositely extending retaining tongues 20, and this is mounted to the post by the tongue 20 gripping the post. Then the wire holder has a lug 15 which has two oppositely extending members. The wire is inserted into an opening between these members and then turned to fit therein (see FIG. 15).
U.S. Pat. No. 4,673,151 (Pelz) shows a clip having a flat body 12 which is mounted to a structure (e.g. in a truck) and two semi-circularly curved fingers spaced laterally from one another and facing oppositely. A line, such as an hydraulic line in a truck or electrical cables is inserted into the clip by passing it through a slanted access opening in-between the two fingers.
Finally, U.S. Pat. No. 3,436,108 (Buren Jr.) discloses a clip for connecting thin plastic panels or liners to the inside of a supermarket shopping cart.